


Spilling Your Guts in A Few Easy Steps

by Random_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lance sings so, M/M, mentions of rape/non-con, more hurt/comfort, thats fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Kid/pseuds/Random_Kid
Summary: Keith decided on a whim to talk to Lance about his time alone on earth. Secrets are revealed, and Lance doesnt know what he’s doing at all times. Singing to your sad friend us always nice, right?





	Spilling Your Guts in A Few Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I write lots of Keith Angst™

“I did a lot of... fucked up shit, back on Earth.” 

This startled Lance, not because it was surprising, he just didn’t expect Keith to start talking. They were just sitting beside each other in the lounge for like, ten minutes. Why did Keith say something now?

“Uh... okay?”

Keith looked down into his fidgeting hands, regretting the decision to start talking. God, of all people he chose to just blurt that out to Lance. Like, there are five other people besides him that he could go to. Then again, Lance did show him a little vulnerability about the lion switch thing. Did he feel indebted? Keith used that as an excuse to keep talking.

“Sorry, I just - you came to me awhile back about something, so I might as well... return the favor? I don’t know- just- just forget I said anything.”

“No, no, keep going. You listened to my problems, I might as well... listen to you.” Lance quickly rebutted, not looking at him.

Keiths brain did a double-take on his reply. It was a little surprising, actually, because Keith expected Lance to take the out. Just nod his head and go back to the empty silence they were in before. Yet here he was, sitting next to Keith waiting for him to spill his guts.

“I don’t think there’s anything that’d really surprise me. Probably eating snakes and shoplifting or something, right?” Lance dumbly added at Keiths silence.

Keith internally sighed, of course that’s what Lance was thinking. ‘I mean, they’re both true, but...’

Keith shook it off. Lance probably had no idea he was going to learn something about Keiths ‘dark and brooding’ past. Then again, this is probably the only chance he’d get to reflect on himself with someone besides Shiro in the room. He probably didn’t need to hear it. Then did that mean Lance did? No, it was more like... Lance wasn’t Shiro. He wouldn’t go all dad-like on him, like Shiro would. Don’t get him wrong - he loves Shiro - but sometimes he’s overbearing. Keith finally replies upon seeing Lance growing tense.

“Well, yeah, but... no, I was gonna talk about something else.”

Lance just gives him a reassuring inquisitive noise, as a sign to continue.

Keith sighs. “Once Shiro disappeared and I got kicked out of the Garrison, I was kind of... not myself. I turned into the walls I built in order to be more confident. I was cocky, and arrogant, and life bit me in the ass for it.”

Lances eyebrows rose in surprise. Not what he was expecting, definitely. He didn’t know Keith was gonna pour his heart out.

“... What do you mean?”

Keith grunted and ran a hand through his hair roughly.

“I don’t- I don’t know! I just- augh! Why did I bother! Look- I got into some stupid shit and I did stupid stuff, and I got- I got... ughhh...”

Keith made a pained noise, quickly ducking behind his anger again. Lance raised his hands up - whether in defense or in an attempt to calm Keith down, he’d never know - and spoke.

“Look, when I was in the Garrison, I did dumb stuff all the time, like, me and Pidge where the resident trouble-makers that everyone knew. We pulled some stupid stunts and almost got expelled for it! Like-“

Keith cut Lance off. “No, Lance, its not the same sort of thing. Im talking dumb stuff as in bar fights- like, literal stealing, and leading people on, and...”

“Wait, leading people on? Keith, you got tail back on earth? What the fuck! Dude!” Lance almost yelped upon the realization that Keith probably fucked like a goddamn rabbit after he got out.

“No, Lance, goddamn it- I was the tail! Sometimes-“

Lance butted in, blushing fiercely. “Wait, Keith, you were the one getting fucked? What the- thats even more unfair! You know how many shapely jeans I wore in order to get attention like that? Hint: a lot!”

Keith shook his head and huffed angrily, almost growling. “No, Lance, this was- it wasn’t- yeah, sure, I got fucked, but sometimes... sometimes I didn’t...”

Keith trailed off, putting his head in his hands.

“... Keith? Sometimes what?” Lance whispered putting his hand on his back.

The serious tone made Keith shiver. Tears were threatening to fall, but he held his eyes shut tight, and buried his palms in his eye sockets.

“Keith. Im serious. Sometimes what?” Lance insisted.

“...sometimes I didn’t want it.”

Lance visibly stiffened, taking his hand off of Keiths back.

Keith mourned the loss of the comforting warmth. ‘Of course he took his hand away. He probably thinks I’m disgusting.’

Lance pried Keiths hands off his face and put his hands on his shoulders, getting the other to look into his eyes. They were red and puffy, and he couldn’t make eye contact, looking and anything put the person in-front of him. The room was deafeningly silent, and a few seconds let the tension in the air turn into a bitter taste on his tongue. 

Lance hugged him. Lance jerked Keith into his arms with one swift motion that knocked the air out of them both. It was sudden, and warm, and great. Keith had no idea what was going on until Lance tightened his hold, brushing his hand through the hair on the back of his head.

“I cant say I understand...”

Keiths breath hitched, threatening a sob to rip from his lips. He stayed quiet.

“But thank you, so much, for telling me.”

And like that, Keith was gone. A tear finally fell from his eyes and a cry tearing through his walls as he brought his arms up to wrap around Lance. He had a death grip on the back of his green jacket, letting tear after tear fall from his eyes before he buried his head into Lances shoulder. 

Lance just breathed softly, running a hand through Keiths hair and whispering ‘its okay’ into his ear over and over again. No matter Lances quiet cooing and hushing, Keiths cries didn’t let up. 

The last thing Keith expected was for Lances to start singing to him.

“Shh, mi bebé, estarás bien. Descenar los ojos, dulce niño, usted poner ese lucha.   
Cierra tus ojos, incluso las respiraciones y dormir.”

Lance, honestly had no idea what he was doing. He was internally panicking because Keith- Keith Kogane, Mr. Grumpy-Pants himself, was crying into his shoulder harder than he’d cried after finding out was was just going to be a cargo pilot when he first got enrolled. He was singing an old song his mom used to sing to him when he was upset as a kid, and actually rhymed when you sung it in english, but its not like he could sing that in english to Keith. If he did, he’d be called Keith “his baby” and “sweet child” and stuff like that. So, in short, he’d rather not.

The ending of the song always put Lance to sleep. Here’s the funny thing though, apparently it worked on Keith to, upon feeling the boy go lax in his arms. Lance chuckled to himself. Must’ve been exhausting, crying that hard. Lance slowly crept out of the hug, Keith making grabby hands in his sleep, before Lance gently hoisted Keith up onto his back. He carried him to bed, laying him down and turning the lights off.

“Goodnight, Keith. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
